dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Oolong the Terrible
Oolong the Terrible (人さらい妖怪ウーロン, Hitosarai Youkai Uuron; lit. "The Kidnapping Demon, Oolong") is the fourth episode of Dragon Ball and the fourth episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Summary Goku and Bulma continue their search for the Dragon Balls. While racing each other, Bulma falls off her motorcycle off a really steep hill causing her to drop one of the Dragon Balls and cry. Goku comes to check on her, and the Dragon Ball begins to glow. Both of them look ahead and they see Aru Village. Goku decides to check there for a Dragon Ball. The two enter the village, only to see no one there. Bulma thinks it is a ghost town, but Goku feels that there are people there. Goku heads to the Sherman Priest's door which is locked, so he punches it open. As soon as he enters, a heavy axe comes crashing down on his head, only to give him a small lump. Sherman Priest then tells him not to take his daughter, but Goku reveals that he is not whoever Sherman Priest thinks he is. Sherman Priest tells Goku and Bulma that a shape shifting monster named Oolong, has been taking away the villager's daughters, and is looking for his daughter, Pochawompa next. Bulma asks him if he has seen a Dragon Ball around, and shows him one. By now, the village realizes that Oolong is nowhere in sight, and are all at the Sherman Priest's front door. Grandma Paozu, an old lady, shows Bulma the Six-Star Dragon Ball, and Goku asks for it. The woman refuses, saying it was passed down from other generations. Bulma asks the lady if she can have it if she and Goku defeat Oolong, and get the girls back. The village says that Oolong cannot be defeated, but Bulma comes up with a plan. Goku dresses up like Pochawompa and waits outside the village. Oolong comes crashing in, in the form of a devil in a tux with flowers. Oolong asks for Pochawompa to marry him, but Goku, still disguised goes to the bathroom in a small flower garden. Oolong then changes into the form of a handsome man, and Bulma, watching from indoors, is lured by Oolong's new form. Oolong, who takes a liking to Bulma immediately, debates whether he should take her or Goku (Pochawompa). Checking on Pochawompa, he realizes that "she" is taking a leak and finally realizes that he has been tricked. Oolong again changes form into a huge Spanish-speaking bull. Goku takes off the disguise, and gets ready to fight Oolong, but Oolong runs away at the last second. Goku chases him, and when he gets outside the gates, he sees a small pig. The pig tells Goku that Oolong went to the other side of the town, and Goku runs after him. After Goku leaves, the pig reveals himself as Oolong, in his true form. After going to shape-shifting school, Oolong learned to take different forms, but there was one catch: he could only take a certain form for 5 minutes and no longer. Oolong explains that he had to terrorize the village since he was constantly being dumped by girls and needed some girlfriends. Goku returns to the village, and tells the pig that he did not find Oolong. Oolong takes the form now of a giant metal ninja with giant chopsticks and a giant bowl of soup, and tells Goku that if he runs away, he will not be dipped in Oolong's hot soup. Goku says he will not leave, and Oolong accidentally dips his finger in the hot soup and burns himself. From behind, a young boy named Johnny shoots a slingshot at the back of Oolong's neck, but his mother carries him away. Oolong turns back to Goku who reminds him that he was going to kill him. Oolong asks why Goku thinks he can win and Goku says he learned karate from his grandpa. Oolong says that if Goku is really good at karate, he can break three bricks with one hand. Oolong pulls three bricks out of hammer space and piles them up. Goku breaks them with one finger. Suddenly, Oolong turns into a bat and flies away. Bulma reminds Goku that he has to find the lost girls, so Goku calls for his Nimbus Cloud and pursues Oolong. Goku is not far behind Oolong, but Oolong changes form again, this time into a rocket. In the middle of the chase, Oolong turns back to his normal form upon his five minutes being up and falls to the ground. Goku ties him up and takes him back to the village. Oolong apologizes to the villagers, and then takes him to his "shack", which is really a large house, and shows the three daughters, Sarah, Alexi and Little Flower. All of them are relaxed and are asking Oolong favors. Oolong pleads with the villagers to take their kids back, seeing how they are so much trouble. Grandma Paozu presents Goku and Bulma with the Six-Star Dragon Ball. Major Events *Goku and Bulma arrive in Aru Village. *Goku and Bulma meet Oolong, a shape-shifting pig who is terrorizing the village. *Goku defeats Oolong, and Grandma Paozu gives them the Six-Star Dragon Ball. Voice cast Battles *Sherman Priest vs. Goku *Goku vs. Oolong Techniques *Shapeshifting - Used by Oolong. Transformations *''One-Eyed Monster'' - Used by Oolong via Shapeshifting. (Flashback only) *Ogre - Used by Oolong via Shapeshifting. *''Blue monster'' - Used by Oolong via Shapeshifting. (Flashback only) *Vampire - Used by Oolong via Shapeshifting. (Flashback only) *''Handsome Frenchman'' - Used by Oolong via Shapeshifting. *''Bull'' - Used by Oolong via Shapeshifting. *''Giant Robot'' - Used by Oolong via Shapeshifting. *Bat - Used by Oolong via Shapeshifting. *''Missile'' - Used by Oolong via Shapeshifting. Appearances Locations *Earth **Aru Village ***Oolong's mansion Objects *Flying Nimbus *Power Pole *Tail *Motorcycle *Dragon Balls (Three, Two, and Six-Star Ball) *Car *Dragon Radar *Gun Differences from the manga *In the manga they found Aru Village from the Dragon Radar but in this episode they found it from racing each other and Bulma falling off her motorcycle crying and dropping a Dragon Ball that started glowing. Edits Scenes Removed *The scene where Goku touches Pochawompa's crotch to check if she is a boy or a girl is cut from the early dub. *Another scene with Bulma showing her clothed breasts to Oolong disguised as a handsome man and Oolong imagining touching a woman's breasts was shortened for TV in the Ocean Group dub. Dialogue Changes *A scene where Goku touches Grandma Paozu's crotch to check if she is a male or a female was cut from the Ocean dub. However, the scene was kept in the Blue Water dub, making it look like Goku is dusting off the old lady's apron. Trivia *This is the first episode to not feature any scenes of Emperor Pilaf and any of his minions. *This is the first episode to feature Goku visiting a village. *This is the first episode to not feature any form of nudity. *This is the first time Goku convinces a villain to change his ways. *This is the first episode to feature one time characters that have names. **This is also the first episode where the one time characters are human. *The seventh episode of Dragon Ball GT, "Trunks, the Bride" has a similar plot concerning a monster menacing a village and trying to marry the village girls. It also features Trunks dressing up in a similar fashion as Goku did. In that episode, Goku also mentions the time he had to dress as a girl from this episode. *When the Sherman Priest says "I cant believe I was scared by a little pig" he has white hair, which is a color mistake. Gallery Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga